Honey, I'm Good
by pandorabox82
Summary: Serena is dragged out by Elinor to be the designated driver for her, and while at the pub, Elinor decides to make Bernie a wee bit jealous...


"Please, Mum? I'm not friends with any of her new friends from college, and you know her mum, so it's not like you'll be alone. Besides, you said yourself that Bernie will be late tonight, since she had to cover Raf's shift. It's not like you'll have anyone else to go home to." Serena went to protest when Elinor shook her head. "No! Even Jason is out with his friends. Come on, let your hair down a little, and go out with me, please! You've turned into a right hausfrau ever since Bernie moved in."

Serena rolled her eyes as she roughly carded her fingers through her hair. This was not how she had thought she would be spending a Saturday night, not at all. She had wanted to get home, pull on comfortable clothes, and read a good book while she waited for Bernie's shift to be over. They had plans for their day off tomorrow, and Bernie nursing her hangover was not one of them. Still, the hangdog look Elinor gave her made her feel guilty, and she nodded in agreement before she could change her mind. "Just let me text Bernie to let her know what's going on, all right?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Elinor wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a tight hug before skipping over to her friend and nodding excitedly. Serena had the sinking feeling that she had been roped into something far worse than Elinor had cared to intimate.

Letting out a deep sigh, she pulled her mobile from her pocket and opened her messages, pressing Bernie's name. _Change of plans, Bern. Elinor is dragging me out with her friends to a hen's night party, and I have the distinct feeling that I won't even be allowed to enjoy a single drink. Pray that I don't end up committing filicide by the end of the night._ Pressing send, she shoved the device back into her pocket before slipping into her office and grabbing her purse and coat. It was a surprisingly cold day, and she snagged Bernie's warmer woolen scarf and wrapped it around her neck before fastening her coat around it to keep the warmth in.

"Are you ready to go, Mum?"

She looked at her daughter, smiling at the obvious happiness on her face. Reaching out, she tugged on a strand of Elinor's hair as she nodded. "Yes, I let Bernie know, and I'm now all yours for the evening."

"Brilliant!" Elinor threaded her arm through Serena's and guided her out to her car. "We took the bus here, since we figured that you could possibly be the designated driver? Maybe?"

"I knew it, I knew it." Elinor squeezed her arm sharply. "Fine, it will be fine." In reality, she was bemoaning the complete lack of alcohol in her near future, vowing to text Bernie the moment they were at whatever bar they were going to and let her know that she would need a very large glass of Shiraz the moment she stepped over the threshold of their door.

Elinor gave hurried directions as she drove, more intent on talking to her friend than getting to their destination, it seemed. Finally, though, Serena was parking, and the two girls tumbled out and headed inside. From the giggles and furtive looks they sent her way, Serena knew that there was something up, and her eyes narrowed as she followed after them.

Inside, it all became obvious, as Elinor's friend was soon in a clinch with another woman about her age, kissing her deeply. Jerking her head around, Serena let out a frustrated breath as she realized that she had been dragged out to a gay bar. Shaking her head a little, she made her way over to the group, pulling out her phone and typing out a quick SOS to her Bernie.

"Mum! Come here and sit next to me!" Elinor gave her a guilty smile as she patted the free chair, and she sat reluctantly, looking around. There was an enormous crush of bodies, mostly young women who were gyrating to the music and losing themselves in each other. "I knew, if I told you where we were going, you'd say no. Please, try to at least have a little fun. These are your people, after all!"

"Be that as it may, Elinor, I do not appreciate being ambushed in this manner, and I have half a mind to leave you here and head home where a nice bottle of Shiraz is waiting for me."

"No! Let your hair down and have fun! It's not like you're going to pick anyone up." Elinor winked at her, and Serena gasped as she recognized that gesture, having done it to so many people over the years. Her daughter turned back to her friend and began gossiping once more, leaving Serena alone to her thoughts. There wasn't really anything too terribly wrong with the bar, she supposed, and it wouldn't hurt to have one small glass of wine since it would be hours before she had to drive home, she reasoned as she shrugged off her coat and made her way up to the bar.

"I'd like a small glass of Shiraz," she said once she had gotten the bartender's attention. The woman gave her an appreciative once over, and Serena blushed a little at the scrutiny, trying not to look like she had been affected by it.

"Anything for you, luv," the woman purred and she swallowed thickly as she arched an eyebrow, refusing to be thrown off her game. Still, it was hard to keep from jumping when the woman deliberately caressed her hand as she handed back her change. "If you need anything else, I'm Maureen."

Serena nodded sharply before heading back to the table and sipping at her wine. "I think the bartender was hitting on me," she murmured when Elinor leaned over, giving her a questioning smile.

"Well, why wouldn't she? You're the perfect woman for a lot of girls my age."

She felt her brow furrow in confusion as she tried to suss out her daughter's words. Glancing around, Serena began to feel a little self-conscious as she noticed that there were a number of eyes on her, watching her appreciatively. It was nice to feel desired, and a strange feeling of naughtiness crept over her. Whipping out her phone once more, she took a quick selfie, sending it to Bernie along with a note that read she was going to try and make the best of the night. Then, she put the phone on silent and into her pocket before sipping at her wine.

A familiar song came over the radio, and she twitched her hips to the beat, wishing that Bernie had been able to come along with them so that they could dance. Elinor's little friend looked over at her, giving her a knowing smirk as she jerked her head towards the dance floor. Serena shook her head a little before taking another drink. Still, the relentless thump of the beat soon got beneath her skin, and she finished the rest of her wine before getting up and heading out onto the dance floor.

It wasn't long before she was surrounded by dancing bodies, and the warmth they gave off coursed through her body, making her feel deliciously wanton. Losing herself to the music, Serena let her body move naturally, not trying to attract any attention. So it was a bit of a shock when a hand closed around her waist, turning her to look at a girl who couldn't have been five years older than Elinor. "Hello," she said questioningly.

"Hi. Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure, why not?" It was madness, but at the same time, it made her feel desirable and sexy.

"Are you here alone?"

The forward, frank, tone took her aback a little, and she shook her head, watching her face fall. "Why, did you want me to be?"

"Yes." Serena squeaked a little as the girl's arms closed around her waist, pulling her flush against a soft, young, body as her hands slid down Serena's back to rest on her arse. "You're hot."

"And you're drunk." The girl shook her head. "I'm old enough to be your mother."

"Maybe, but I don't care. You're still hot."

Serena bit her lip quickly, deciding to go with it, whatever it was. "I'm Serena, by the way."

"Callie."

"Well, Callie, would you please move your hands to a more appropriate place on my body. Perhaps my hips?"

"Yes, ma'am," Callie replied, trailing her fingers upwards. Serena shivered uncontrollably, the move made all the more sensual by the fact that the young woman was staring deeply into her eyes, lust coloring them clearly. "So, Serena, do you have a partner?"

"I do, she's in surgery right now, which will hopefully go well, and let her get home to me sooner rather than later. And you? Do you have anyone special?" Serena deliberately used a sultry tone with Callie, wanting to see how far she could push the young woman.

A soft blush bloomed on her cheeks, making her look even younger, as she shook her head. "No, and when you get to be thirty, well…"

A soft giggle slipped from her lips before she could stop it and Serena reached up to pat Callie's cheek gently. "Oh, honey, I'm just now finding love again in my fifties. There is more than enough time for you."

"Oh!" The blush deepened as Callie pulled away slightly, now looking thoroughly embarrassed. "I didn't realise that things were quite so serious. I, I hope I didn't overstep."

Serena smiled sweetly at Callie, shaking her head. "No, I'm a consummate flirt, don't worry." A slower tempo song came on, and she stepped into Callie's space once more. "Besides, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. I might as well enjoy myself."

They danced together through two more songs before Serena traipsed back over to the bar and ordered another wine. Maureen was quick to bring it to her, once more letting her fingers linger on Serena's skin. "I take it you like what you see?" she asked, feeling emboldened by the attention she had received thus far that evening.

"I should think you know the answer, luv. And I do get off shift in three hours…"

It was then that Serena knew she couldn't play along any more, since she didn't want to hurt either of them. "And if I were free, I would take you up on that offer. However, I already have plans for my night, I'm sorry."

Maureen shook her head a little. "It figures; all the pretty ones are always taken. Just my luck."

"It never hurts to put yourself out there, though. After all, you'll never know what will happen if you don't." Serena took her glass and made her way over to Elinor and her friends, settling into her chair as she listened to the conversations going on around her. She wished Bernie was here, so that she could lean on her, letting her very presence seep into her skin as she waited for the night to be over.

"Oy, Mum, Emma said that she'd share a cab with me back to my flat."

Looking up at her daughter, she frowned a little, wondering at the sudden reprieve. "I'm sorry? After you dragged me here, under the pretense of driving you home, you're suddenly through with me? Why?"

Elinor gave her a sheepish smile as she held out her phone. Serena leaned in before gasping at the rather short text Bernie had sent her daughter. "I didn't know she would react like that! Please, tell her that it was all a bit of fun!"

"I'll try. But what picture did you send her?"

"When you were dancing with that girl, I thought it would be a lark, you know? Because you two are so saccharinely in love with each other, I didn't think there would be any harm. I really am sorry."

She snatched the phone from her daughter's hand and accessed her text messages. The picture that Elinor had sent did not look good, in any light, and she instantly began to worry about how Bernie was feeling. "I, I'll see you later, young lady." Getting to her feet, Serena abandoned the last bits of her Shiraz as she wrapped herself in Bernie's scarf and her coat before rushing out into the cold night air. Shivering, she made her way to her car and got in, blindly starting to drive towards home.

Her mobile began to buzz incessantly against her thigh, though she had to wait until she reached a long stretch of clear road before she answered. It was Bernie, and she felt her heart sink down into the pit of her stomach as she brought the device to her ear. "Hi, Bern."

"Are you headed home?"

There was nothing in her lover's voice to intimate that she was necessarily upset with her, so Serena went with the hope that things were okay. "I am. It seemed rather important to Elinor that I get back to you."

"I see. Well. I'll be in the living room when you get there."

Gulping, Serena nodded in reflex before whispering a soft "okay" into the phone. It was a bit futile, however, since the only sound that greeted her was the drone of a closed line. Once more, the sinking feeling returned to her stomach, and she tried not to panic as she drove home, not knowing what was awaiting her.

After parking next to Bernie's car, she sat behind the wheel and took a dozen deep breaths, struggling to keep her composure before heading inside. There were no lights on, and she decided to leave it that way as she toed out of her shoes and hung her coat on the hook next to Bernie's. She kept the scarf on, however, since she was still chilled to the bone. A faint noise came from the living room, and Serena squared her shoulders as she made her way there, knowing that she would have to face her lover at some point.

"That didn't take you too long."

Serena's gaze was immediately drawn to the sofa, and all worries fled her mind when she saw Bernie. "This is not what I was picturing when you hung up on me," she said as she practically floated over to the sofa, sinking down on the floor so that she could rest her head on Bernie's bare stomach and look up into her eyes. "I was thinking that you were upset with me."

"I was, until I realized that you were being your usual vixen self. And then I was just mad at myself for not being there with you. Because you looked incredibly sexy on the dance floor, that delicious smirk on your lips that you give me when you think up something particularly naughty. And now, you're home and we can have all the fun we want."

Serena shivered at the tone of Bernie's voice, and as she nodded, she stood and looked down on her lover. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, and she was able to map out the silvery traces of scar tissue on her legs, along with the one that ran between her breasts, mapping out the story of her hard won survival. "Well, I rather think that we can do none of the things on your mind on the sofa. Follow me?"

"Yes, Fraulein," Bernie replied as she sat up, holding out her hand to Serena. She clasped it and tugged Bernie close to her, letting her hands roam up and down Bernie's back. Once more, Serena used the opening to learn Bernie's body, catching her fingernails on the sharp edges of Bernie's shoulder blades as she leaned up for a deep kiss. "What did you find out tonight?" she asked breathlessly as Serena released her lips and tugged her over to the staircase.

"Honey, I'm good. Really good. And it was so adorable to see all those women, young enough to be our children, look at me with desire. Especially when I knew that I was coming home to you, and could work out the itch in me that they couldn't scratch." She made certain to drop her voice lower and lower with each word, knowing how that tone drove Bernie wild.

Sure enough, the moment they were safely upstairs, her lover pushed her back against the wall and claimed her lips in an intense kiss, one hand taking hold of Serena's wrists and pressing them above her head as the other hand roamed up and down her body, caressing, pinching, squeezing. It was enough to make her wild with desire, and Serena squirmed as she fought to regain the upper hand in things. Still, Bernie's training made her stronger than Serena, and she couldn't find a way to make her listen to what she wanted.

And then, Bernie was kneeling in front of her, her fingers scrabbling at the fastenings of Serena's trousers and tugging them down her hips, along with her underwear. Serena felt pinned to the wall as Bernie nudged her legs apart and began to eat her out. Serena moaned as she fell forward, draping herself over Bernie's body as waves of pleasure swept over her body. "Fuck, Bernie, yes!" she cried out as the orgasm crashed over her body, lending a heavy weightlessness to her bones that caused her to collapse atop her lover.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait. You were just too delectable." Bernie gave her a rakish grin as she helped Serena to her feet. "But now that my hunger for you has been slaked a little, we can take this to the bedroom. That is, if you're up to it."

"Berenice Wolfe! I do not appreciate the age crack!" she exclaimed as she gently pushed against Bernie's shoulder. "And for that, I think that I'll be going right to sleep tonight. You know where the toys are." Slipping around Bernie, Serena went into their bedroom, leaving Bernie in her wake, a naughty smirk curving her lips upwards as she wondered what her lover would do next.

It didn't take long to find out, as strong arms were wrapping around her waist and tugging her backwards. "I do not agree with that, Serena. Not at all. I love you."

Bernie began to place large, open mouthed kisses against Serena's neck and she felt herself melt from desire as she turned in Bernie's arms and looked up at her. "You know I could never resist you, my sweet Wolfe. And my, what a large mouth you have."

"The better to eat you with, my darling." They dissolved into giggles as Bernie led them over to the bed, and Serena gave herself over to being loved on by her partner.


End file.
